


Shh, quiet now, love

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Library Sex, Nipple Licking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Only Pansy can make Hermione let go of her inhibitions.





	Shh, quiet now, love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 24: "Do you want them to hear you?"
> 
> Requested by: anonymous.

Hermione bit her lips to suppress a moan as a smooth tongue glided down her chin and neck, as elegant fingers unbuttoned her blouse and then gripped her waist. When she returned for their Eight year, she had never imagined, in a million years, she would end up sneaking into dark corridors to snog Pansy Parkinson.

 

She tilted her head back, letting the kisses go deeper down her chest, letting Pansy tug her bra down. A wet spot quickly spread on her knickers at the feeling of Pansy’s wicked mouth, sucking and nibbling at her nipples.

 

Her shaky sigh was cut off when the sound of a book being pulled out of its shelf could be heard in the quiet library. She tried to look down the aisle to make sure no one walked by, but Pansy cupped her face and kissed her. Every other thought melted away as the kiss deepened, as their tongues met. All she could think of was Pansy, and how she tasted like mint and strawberries, how she wanted more.

 

She unbuttoned Pansy’s blouse and ran her hands up and down her back, revelling on the feeling of her soft skin against her palms.

 

“I want you,” Hermione mumbled, not so quietly. There was no place in her mind to think about rules, to think about consequences. 

 

Pansy merely caught her earlobe between her teeth in response, and sneaked a hand down Hermione’s skirt. She couldn't help but buck her hips, desperate for her touch, oblivious to the shuffling sounds getting nearer and nearer. She gasped against her own will and closed her eyes when Pansy’s fingers finally reached the sensitive spot between her legs, circling it over the fabric of her underwear.

 

“Love it when you get so wet for me.” Pansy’s softly whispered words nearly made her dizzy, and there wasn't much she could do to stop the moan that spilled from her lips. “ _ Shh _ , quiet now, love.”

 

But how did Pansy expect her to keep quiet when her whole body throbbed with pleasure? When the movement of her fingers and her heated kisses sent electric sparks down her spine? Hermione had never felt like this, not even during the few times she had been alone with Ron. She felt intoxicated with pleasure.

 

A book falling to the floor could be heard feet away right when Pansy pulled her knickers aside. Her fingers on her bare skin had a whimper inevitably escaping Hermione, and she held onto Pansy's waist, feeling her orgasm close.

 

“Do you want them to hear you?”

 

Hermione barely heard the question. She bucked her hips harder,  _ faster _ . Her moans growing louder as her body pulsed, tiny white stars bursting behind her eyelids. She didn't register the sound of giggling whispers behind the bookshelf, of footsteps quickly drawing away. She only cared for the hungry gaze and satisfied smile that met her when she opened her eyes, the soft caresses the soothed her quivering legs.

 

“My turn,” Pansy mumbled, and another wave of lust washed over Hermione.

 

Maybe Pansy wanted them to hear her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Kudos and comments increase my lifespan :) ♡


End file.
